Lore of First Love
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Everyone is born with three marks on their left fore arm and only a handful know what they mean and feel the magic they represented. Ritsu was no exception. so what happens when the force that led them to forgetting their meaning threatens them once more. Crossed over with Warcraft Fem! Uke X Seme
1. Chapter 1

Ritsu stroked over the images that adorned her left arm. Three images one of a lion's face, then above that a tree and the third of a bear's paw on her inner fore arm surrounded by thorns. Memories - real and fake flitted through her head. what was rare about Ritsu's Tattoo was the image of a crown that sat on her wrist that encircled an elegantly scrawled A. Crowns were a rarity, there were only two alive with more than one.

She knew what these symbols meant. she was one of the rare few that did. Scienists still tried to figure out what it meant ecause those that knew refused to share to the point it became Law within the small group. One that Ritsu had created for the sanity of those that forgot - the pain they had to endure before being scent here. No one knew that their memories after year XXXX were a lie. No one knew of the gifts they had trained and perfected. Of the families they had left behind. No one knew this world wasn't real accept for the few that had willing followed to protect their loved ones.

Including Ritsu. She toyed with the silver rings in her hand, the one she had come into this world with. the ones her love had given to her and it tore her up inside to know that he had forgotten what their life had really been like, to know that he didn't love the real memories they shared. she remembered the images on her lover's fore arm, two lions and a glowing hammer Two crowns on his wrist circling an A another an S.

So she fought against him no matter how much it hurt. she would explain once things were right, once she figure out how to get home. "Queen of the Alliance. What a joke" Ritsu whispered . Ritsu felt the animals inside her Roar in protest, The nature nearby trying to sooth her stress. she felt the cat within her rise to the surface, and the feeling of fur brushing underneath her skin made her shiver.

Her name, her face, her voice... it wasn't hers. Not even her eyes. She missed Darnassus, she missed Stormwind. She missed the time where no one would think twice if she turned into a huge saber-tooth cat in the middle of the street or a bear or a stag. It's what a druid did to keep sane. Ritsu sighed looking into the Mirror. A stranger stared back. Her markings were gone, her long pure white hair had been replaced with brown, her glowing silver eyes replaced with a dim green, her long pointed ears replaced with human ears, her lavender purple skin replace with a pale peach color. she couldn't recognize herself at first, looking human like her lover.

And her lover. She originally thought she had found her father-in-law. Almost as if his genetics were flipped. every gene of his mother's turned to his fathers and vice versa. His once golden blonde hair now midnight black, his blue eyes now golden. suddenly there was a knock on he front door and knowing who it was she sighed. And sure enough as soon as she opened the door Takano Masamune barged in. "Takano!" Ritsu hissed but stopped when she saw what was in his hand.

"Peace offering" Masamune grinned

"What do you want?" Ritsu hissed tugging down the sleeve of her top. This gained the Raven haired man's attention.

"I've never seen your marks before" Masamune hummed pointing to his own

"Because I don't want you too"

"You've seen mine" Masamune pointed out.

"You don't try to hide them" Ritsu argued. Masamune shrugged Lazily. _I have never met such a carefree paladin before, even when he was a prince he was never this carefree._ Ritsu thought.

"Have you ever wondered what they meant? The Marks?" Masamune suddenly asked. He didn't know she already knew the answer. They were markings of who you were. The one closest to your wrist - Your faction; Horde or Alliance, the next was your race and the Third your class. The crowns signaled Royalty - Letters signaling what they ruled A- Alliance, D- Darnassus, E- Exodar, Gi - Gilneas, Gn - Gnomeragen I - Ironforge and S... Her beloved Stormwind. but there was no way in hell she could tell him. Not when things were so calm. No wars, No legion baring down on them just... peace.

She spent her whole life learning to fight... to protect. She enjoyed the calm.

"No" Ritsu answered. "I don't need to wonder" Ritsu muttered unaware she said it out loud.

"You know?" Masamune asked in shock

"Don't even ask!" Ritsu growled.

"Why not?" Masamune growled. People were out there wanting to know what the marks meant, it meant everything to everyone. Wars have come and gone because pf it. why did those who know have to be so selfish?

"Because it's the only way we can enjoy the peace"

"Countries are fighting over the resources to research it how is that peace!?" Masamune growled. "I don't get how you think. No matter what I say you can't see what you don't want to."

"There are worse things out there Takano, when people remembered, no one was safe, people abused their birth rights, where every death of the enemy - solider or civilian - was celebrated, whether it was a major heavily guarded city or the middle of no where you were never safe. Now's wars were nothing in comparison" Ritsu whispered reaching out shocking Masamune as she grabbed his marks arm revealing the two crowns. Her sleeve pulled enough to reveal her own crowns.

"We have a matching crown" Masamune murmured in awe

"We were the most at risk, in that world, you even more than me" Ritsu whispered. "Don't ask anything more, I will not tell you more" _Not Unless the Legion track our people here. for now the anti magic barrier placed by the death knights will guard us for now._

Little did Ritsu know their eyes were already on them


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Masamune was wondering through the streets aimlessly after another failed attempt to get Ritsu to love him. He didn't get it. She loved him, he could clearly see it, the pain of pushing him away so... why? He was bought out of his musings when a blast in front of him knocked him back. He raised his arm to shield his eyes from debris and when he lowered it a creature made of Rock and flame stood roaring in front of him. The people around him screamed in fear. and ran away. Masamune tried to move when he felt a pain in his side.

Masamune watched as the infernal came closer raising it's fist when suddenly a huge pure white cat seemed to knock it back as it crashed into him. It wore a collor that had gems that looked almost like the moon hanging off it and strange markings on its shoulders almost like a moon and a star except the star was replaced by a circle.

The cat tore it's chest apart rock piece by rock piece until it bare a core to the cat and ripped it out. The cat then seemed to spot Masamune and limped it's way over to the man. Masamune tried to move away from the cat but the pain in his side where a piece of the debris buried into his side stung like mad. but what surprised him was the large saber toothed cat merely sniffed at the would before curling around him so it could rest it's head on his lap.

"Thank you" Masamune smiled, the cat's eyes flicked to his face and it let out a brief purr, the intelligence that gleamed back at him shocked him although not as much as it should have. his body seemed to move on it's own. he didn't know why he was thanking a cat the he thought couldn't understand him. He must be going crazy.

Suddenly a large group seemed to surround them. Shouta, Chiaki and Takfumi in the front. "We've warned you about running off" Takafumi snapped to the cat. The cat just stood and a cloud of smoke seemed to engulf the cat and once it cleared, Masamune was shocked to see Ritsu standing in the cat's place.

"I can take care of myself"

"We can't take risks with you, you are the only high royalty with memories Ritsu" Chiaki cooed as she pet the head of a large wolf beside her. The cat within Ritsu rebelled at the sight of the dog.

"I don't need this right now!" Ritsu snapped harshly "Get Takano to the hide out," Ritsu ordered Shouta who had wisely stayed out of it.

"Of course" Shouta nodded.

"The rest of you have a day to find any more civilians."

"Yes, your highness" the men around her chorused. Takafumi and Chiaki didn't move.

"I gave you an order"

"You are acting reckless" Takafumi countered "Your men will do one last sweep but everyone is in the hide out its only a matter of time before the rest of the legion show up, we need to tell them whats going on. You need to not act like a guild leader but the queen you are, get your head together, Raven" Ritsu gasped at the name.

"I'm sorry" Ritsu whispered "But... Usually Varian or Anduin would be here to keep me grounded but -"

"But Varian is dead and his son has lost his memories, and is currently just as confused as the rest of them" Takafumi interrupted. "I played the part of trying to separate you and him because your reasons were fair. I know you can keep a clear head in a horrible situation, you were and still are the Alliance champion."

Ritsu's face hardened. "You're right, forgive me" Ritsu nodded "The peace we once held... I got to comfortable" Ritsu's cold voice reverberated through the air. Her hands glowed and two daggers appeared in her hand. "We're heading back."

 **Ritsu Onodera (Raven Wrynn)**

Ritsu entered the small Medical ward seeing the priest there doing a few tests to make sure his healing worked only to see Ritsu. The priest bowed before shuffling out of the room after Ritsu paid him thanks. "Care to tell me what's going on now?" Masamune asked "For are start when could you turn into a cat?"

"I've always been able to,I trained my whole life as a druid"

"A druid?" Ritsu gently grasped his wrist and pulled his arm out before ripping the sleeve off her shirt revealing her arm and Masamune eyed it stunned by what he saw. where Masamune's was plain save the three marks that everyone had Ritsu's looked like she had thorns digging into her skin drawing blood.

"Masamune do you really want to know what these mean?" Ritsu asked caressing Masamune's marks

"I thought you said you wouldn't share?" Masamune asked

"Now, I am left with no choice." Ritsu's hand stopped at the two crowns on his wrists "These are simple, you rule over two places, The 'A' means The Alliance and the 'S' means Stormwind" Ritsu started "No two are the same unless..." Ritsu put her Wrist beside hers.

"Unless what?"

"Unless the other is your significant other" Ritsu breathed "I don't he the 'S' like you do because I am not born a citizen of Stormwind, but I can rule over the Alliance because I have always served The Alliance. the other marks... they represent who you are, the first one at the bottom near your wrist is your faction, next is your race then your class. you rule both your faction and your Race"

"What do you mean race?"

"In reality, there are 13 races in the world all hidden in the form of Humans, they have been split into two factions, the Alliance's reigning race is Human, followed by Night Elves, dwarfs, gnomes, draenai and Worgens"

"So... our races are different" Ritsu nodded

"Stormwind is the home of humans, other races live there but it is the human's main city, hence why I can't rule it" Ritsu explained "thats also why you have 2 lions, bcause humans take pride that theyre the alliance. Mine is the world tree Teldrassil, because my people thrive with nature, especially my class." Ritsu smiled "My home city, is Darnassus and you'll find that that is the place Shouta rules but she comes under the alliance banner."

"You must really love the place." Masamune whispered

"I do, but Stormwind is my home, its where Varian-sama took care of me when I lost everything" Ritsu hummed and Ritsu fought not to laugh when irritation seeped into Masamune's face "Don't be jealous of him Takano"

"You seem so fond of him I can't help it" Masamune huffed

Ritsu took his face in her hands "He is also your father, Masamune...er well he was."

"Ritsu...?"

"Let's leave it here, I have to explain the situation, I have my people to protect" Ritsu tapped on his forehead as if knocking "Since a certain king is out of action" She giggled "There is so much more you need to know"


End file.
